


Один раз в году

by Ventress (Lew)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Post-Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 12:44:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18800602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lew/pseuds/Ventress
Summary: Близнецы слишком сильны, чтобы их можно было укрыть вместе. И потому их учителя позволяют себе видеться только раз в год.





	Один раз в году

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [One time a year](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16347689) by [Gabriel4Sam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel4Sam/pseuds/Gabriel4Sam). 



Один день.

Больше чересчур рискованно. Близнецы слишком сильны, слишком заметны в Силе, когда они рядом. Вместе они способны даже затмить ту звезду, которой сиял их отец, — пока та не стала черной дырой.

Один день в году. На несколько часов или меньше, в зависимости от выбранных гипермаршрутов и доступных им кораблей.

Люк и Лея запираются в комнате: они жаждут насладиться родственной близостью, жаждут использовать встречу по полной. Как бы они ни любили своих учителей, это время принадлежит только им.

В конце концов они садятся за стол, все четверо, один-единственный раз в году, когда Асажж может соприкоснуться с Леей, а Оби-Ван — с Люком.

Потом Оби-Ван с Леей отправляются в дорогу, возвращаясь к своим странствиям, — как и Люк с Асажж. Две пары учителей с падаванами в галактике, объявившей охоту на джедаев, их учеников и бывших адептов Темной стороны, вернувшихся к Свету.

Один день в году.

Люку и Лее двенадцать, они становятся выше и сильней с каждым днем, и при всей свежести их лиц взгляд у них слишком взрослый, потому что галактика — страшное место, и как бы учителя ни пытались их оградить, они видели уже слишком много.

Близнецы прыгают друг к другу в объятья, трещат наперебой и исчезают в комнате, снятой в кантине. Годы назад Оби-Ван и Асажж бы просто сидели, уставившись друг на друга в неловком молчании, пытаясь найти слова, которые бы не разрушили их хрупкое перемирие. Теперь все иначе.

Асажж толкает Оби-Вана к двери, едва она закрывается, и тут же пытается стянуть с него штаны, одновременно впиваясь губами в подставленное горло, исследуя его и порой слегка цепляя зубами кожу — просто чтобы услышать, как он сладко стонет.

Она бросает цветастое ругательство и ворчит: «Я видала пояса верности менее замороченные, чем этот твой пояс!», и Оби-Ван смеется в ответ.

Он откидывает голову, когда Асажж подбирается к особо чувствительному месту, как раз за ухом. В этому году он без бороды, и ей так нравится больше, потому что можно оставить лишних отметин, которые потом будут напоминать ему, чей он... пока не сойдут.

Тела их соприкасаются, толкаются в спешке.

Один раз в году.

Оби-Ван сражается с ее кожаным топом, тянет его вниз, и тот цепляется за портупею бластера. В их возрасте уже трудновато трахаться у двери или на полу, ну, если они не хотят пожалеть об этом позднее, так что Асажж толкает его лицом к кровати, куда он послушно падает, а потом привстает на коленях, и ругается, когда она целует изгиб его шеи, а потом ругается снова, теперь уже грязно, когда поцелуй переходит в укус.

Они катаются по кровати, опьяненные желанием. Первый раз всегда выходит сумбурным, в нем борьба сплетается с облегчением — от того, что они пережили еще один год под властью Империи. Она гладит его по бокам, отмечая новые шрамы, и он елозит по кровати, стремясь прижаться ближе. Глаза у него такие голубые, что в них можно утонуть, но Асажж не из тех, кому это грозит: вместо этого она кусает его губы в требовательном поцелуе.

Она наконец раздета, и хоть он по-прежнему в штанах и сапогах, член его уже снаружи. Для Асажж сойдёт. Она толкает Оби-Вана, пока тот не понимает, чего она хочет: он пересаживается, спиной к стене, и тогда она хватается за член и вводит его в себя. Ей нравится смотреть на его лицо, такое живое, открытое, пока она пользуется им в свое удовольствие. Он поддерживает ее движения, но никогда не пытается перехватить ритм, и глаза его то прикрываются в наслаждении, то пытаются смотреть на нее. Она тянет его голову к груди, и он сразу слушается и прихватывает сосок губами.

Они движутся вместе, теперь уже с большей грацией, поймав нужный темп. Асажж тычется ему в ухо и шепчет собственнические тирады, сокровенные пустяки и всякий вздор, и искренности в том больше, чем она способна высказать, пока они остаются одеты. Его руки обхватывают ее, сжимают так крепко, почти до боли. Как надо.

Один раз в году.

Они им пользуются по полной, хотя трахнуться столько раз за те двадцать четыре часа кажется невозможным, но они обладают Силой, и они все еще достаточно выносливы и крепки.

Один раз в году.


End file.
